Blind Heroic Love
by Kathampetlover
Summary: America gets into an accident and gets transported to the hospital. Britain comes to support Alfred with one major problem. Shipping: UsUk. Changed rating to Teen for minor language in later chapters! OVA is out in the rated M section!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I do not own Hetalia, or it's characters! um...this is something I just randomly thought of...So, I hope you enjoy!**

**Message To Readers: I am very busy right now with school and sadly, I can't write anymore. If anyone wants to take over this story, please review or PM me! If no one takes it, it will take a while for me to write the chapters. Thanks for your understanding!**

* * *

><p><strong>Britain:<strong>

The cold wind blew past me as I ran. Where was I running to? Well, the hospital because silly America was there. Why was he there? Some accident happened. What happened? I have no idea... But that was the least of my worries. My hand reached for the hospital door as I bolted in. The nurse jumped and looked to me.

"Are you visiting someone?" she kindly asked. I walked to her, a little out of breath.

"Yes...Al-fred..." I barely voiced as I was trying to catch my breath.

She smiled, "I see...please sign in and then go to room 202." I nodded, quickly signing in and fast walked to the elevator. When inside, I quickly pushed the 2 and crossed my arms as I shifted my weight to my right; tapping my left foot. The doors opened and I walked out, looking for a sign to point me to 202. There!

A sign that had 200-250 and an arrow pointing right and 251-299 with an arrow pointing the other way. I turned right, searching for 202, which was the second room to the right and quietly knocked on the closed door. Seconds later, a man, which was one of the nurses, opened the door.

"Come in." he whispered, greeting me inside. "He's still asleep." he told me as I walked to the bed.

"How is he?" I asked, looking to the bed that held an injured, resting America. The doctor seemed to freeze for a second, looking like he was searching for an answer. "Answer me god dammit!" I barked.

The doctor's eyes widened as his pointer finger hit his lips to tell me to be quiet. I crossed my arms, still looking for him to answer. "He...It looks like he's going to not be able to see for a while." I looked down to Alfred's face, his eyes were covered with bandages, and his face had a few scratches here and there.

"I see." I grumbled, sitting down on the cushioned seat near his bed. The doctor nodded and left the room, only to pop his head back in.

"Oh! I forgot! He might want to know why it's dark. Don't tell him today since he's just waking up. And also, try not to freak out. He might not register your voice right away." I look to him and nod to say I understand and he leaves. I sigh, looking back to Alfred and a smile slightly formed, but went neutral as a small grunt came from America. "America?"

Another grunt, showing he was somewhat awake. "America, are you awake?" I ask.

"N...Yeah..." he softly said, yawning afterwards. I smiled, happy to see him okay. "What happened?" he then asked, stretching, "And why is it so dark?"

I somewhat froze before answering, "You just got in a small accident and you -"

"Are in a hospital?" America cut me off.

I gulped, and moved on to the second question. "It's night time." I lied, "and since you were resting, the lights are off."

"What about the window?" Alfred's head moved around, seemingly looking around the lighted room.

"The blinds are closed." I lie, then bit my lip. I hated myself so much. I was lying to America, my Alfred.

"By the way, who are you?" Alfred then wondered, looking towards me.

Just as the doctor said, he didn't register my voice. I opened my mouth to answer. "And where's Arthur?" my eyes widened as I noticed he asked where _I_ was. I felt heat at my cheeks and smiled.

Not minding the heat, I decide to answer. "I'll go get him." I say, since it would be hard to explain I was Arthur. I get up and walk to the door and waited for a while to close the door.

"Arthur?" I walk over and sit down.

"What is it, Alfred?"

"Where are you? It's so dark in here...Why can't we get some lights on?" I wanted to say everything, but I knew I couldn't. I quickly thought of an explanation.

"The doctors believe it will give you a headache, since you just woke up." I fibbed; my stomach turned ever so slightly. His arm then started to search for me, patting around on the bed and then around the sky. I sigh as a smirk appeared and I moved my chair to the bed.

I took his hand, "Here I am..." I voiced softly. His hand grasped mine as a smile appeared on his face.

"I'm so glad you are here..." he smiled. I smile, the heat returning to my cheeks. We started talking about how life was in Britain and soon it was dark. The sound of small snores was a signal that America was asleep.

The doctor then came in, saying it was past visiting hours. "Doctor, can't I stay here?" I ask, hoping it would be okay. "I want to be with him when he wakes up." I explain before I get his answer. He smiled and nodded, leaving the room and closing the door behind him. I smiled as I lightly put my head against the back of the chair. Before I knew it, I dozed off.

* * *

><p>"Arthur..." I barely hear my name as I awake. "Arthur." I open my eyes and straighten my neck. The room was fuzzy, and I blink a couple of times to clear my view. "Arthur." I look over to America. Was he dreaming? Or is he awake? "Arthur..." Alfred's arm moved slowly on the bed, searching for me. I smile slightly as I move my hand towards his. "Arthur!" sorrow in his voice now.<p>

"I'm here." I lowly said, grabbing his hand. He grasped it.

"Arthur." he smiled.

"What is it What's wrong?" I wondered.

"I had a weird dream...And you were in it." he explained, his smile went neutral. He then yawned and moved his hand to his eyes. I quickly grabbed his hand, for I felt it was too early for him to know about his real injury.

He looked to me, "What is it?" he asked, worried.

"I...I had a dream as well..." I stuttered, not knowing if I was fibbing or not. His worried face changed to a kind smile.

"Really? Tell me about it." he smiled, excited to know about it.

"Only if you tell me about yours." I insisted, smiling.

"Alright, alright." he agreed.

"Well, I'll tell you what I remember, okay?" he nodded and I continued, "Well, I remember there was me. I was searching for something, going through halls. But I didn't open any of the doors I passed until there was a door at the end of the hallway...I opened it and then there was light. That's when I woke up." I explained.

"Interesting." America pondered and then smiled. "I guess I have to tell you what I remember for my dream...huh?"

"Yes..."

"Alright...Let's see. We were in a house, you on a couch and I...I don't remember what I was doing...I walked to you and when I went around to your face, you were crying. I tried to call to you, but you just kept crying. I thought the hero would save you, but that's when I awoke..." he said.

I smiled, "Well, I'm not crying...So, I'm fine."

"I know you are because your with the hero!" he smiled in return.

"Yes, I guess so..." I agreed, still smiling. I wished that I could see his blue eyes...and I wished he could see soon. It was getting hard to keep the truth away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright...Chapter 1 is done! ^_^ Silly computer thought Arthur was author...Sorry for any confusion before!<br>**

**What did you guys think of it? I hope to hear from you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I read some of your comments and noticed that my computer thought Arthur was author. Sorry for any confusion. Anyways, I do not own Hetalia or it's characters...So I hope you are enjoying this so far! :) And I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed. I'm working on it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>America:<strong>

It's been three days since I was in the hospital. Thankfully, Britain was there, so I was never lonely. Then again, I, the hero, would think of something...right? The bad part was that the hospital staff didn't have the lights on. I begged them to turn them on, but apparently the hero cannot be exposed to light yet. I hope they will turn them on soon...I want to see Britain and the doctors, the room I was in and what the bed was like as well.

The one thing I didn't get was when the sky was light. Was I always awake at night? I never got it, but never really wanted to ask either... Today basically Britain and I talked more of how life was in Britain and how me, the hero, was and also how life in America was as well. And we fell quiet for a few minutes, or so, and nothing else was coming to mind.

"Is it me, or does this day seem to be longer than usual?" I find myself asking.

"Hm...I don't know. I guess so. Maybe just because you're awake longer than normal." Britain answered.

"I see...that's probably it." I say, yawning and stretching. My eyes felt awfully itchy today, and I wanted to rub them badly. The thing is, Britain told me it was bad to do that...but it itched so bad! I tried forcing my hand down on the blankets, but my hand just seemed to move up to my eyes. I froze, my hand was touching my face...right?! If so,...then what's this fabric?

I then notice what was going on, and my breathing starts to speed up. I was in a hospital...because of an accident...that took my eyesight away. My body starts to shake a little. Both hands were feeling around my head. The bandages were only around the eyes and it went around my head. So the reason why I couldn't see any light...was because...I had bandages over my eyes...?

"A-america..." Britain stuttered softly, sounding worried.

"I have bandages." I started freaking out. "I can't see..."

"It's temporary." he cut me off, stopping me from freaking out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned.

Hesitation, "I...The doctor said when you woke up, it would be hard for you to understand...Then, I tried to keep it away." hesitation still in his voice. "I...I'm sorry." it sounded like he was crying. I smiled, loosening up.

I turned towards his voice and opened my arms up, "Come here. Let the hero save you from your tears." A few seconds later I felt his arms around me. I slowly closed him in on a hug, pulling him in tight.

After a few minuets, he quickly pushed away, "The bloody hell; I'm fine, now." he barked, barely speaking the now part. I couldn't help but laugh. "Wa-what?" he quickly studdered. I didn't answer, but I still laughed. I don't know what I found so funny. Maybe it was the way Britain was reacting. It took a little while until I calmed down and smiled.

"Britain..you are so funny." I laugh.

"Wha..? I am not!" he disagreed. I smiled, feeling heat in my cheeks. _Again?_ I thought. This wasn't the first time I had this feeling. I would have to say this feeling started around a month or so ago when we had a meeting. I looked to him explaining what we should do and the feeling just sprung. This feeling...it was love, I believe. I believe this because, I do like Britain...a lot. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

I tilted my head a little, "Nothing is. Why?"

"You just seemed like you were staring somewhere in space." Britain laughed.

"Hard to stare if you can't see anything..." I forced a small smile, even though I was right. I hated this now even more. I couldn't see that face, see what he was feeling, see what he was thinking. What if, right now, he could be sad and I needed to comfort him, but I can't because I don't see his face! My smile went neutral and I bit my lip. _Gosh darnit!_ I thought as my lip started to quiver. _Don't cry... It's not THAT bad. Right?!_

I hear a small laugh before arms brought me into another hug. "A-Arther?!" I stuttered, shocked, as my cheeks burned up. No response. I smiled, and loosened up a bit, and put my arms around him for the second time.

"Some hero." I heard him mutter.

"Hey!" I jokingly yelled, pushing him of our embrace.

He laughed in response, put his hand on my head and giving me a small noogie, "You never change...do you?"

"I grew! And I matured, so there!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms and giving him a pouty face.

Britain sighed, "I guess that's true." He took his hands away from my body (one on the shoulder from when Alfred pushed him away from their hug and one on his head) and I felt a small emptiness. Was I urging for his touch? Or his comfort? Or, just...him? I didn't understand fully what I wanted, but I quickly grabbed his wrist. I had no idea what I was doing; it was like my body was controlling me.

"Wha-what is it?!" Arther asked, sounding a little shocked. I couldn't answer. I didn't know what I wanted. "H-hey! If you have nothing to say, let go of my hand!" he yelled. I smiled, pulling him close.

"Could I ask a favor?" I hear myself ask. I then knew what I wanted...and if he didn't feel the same way, well then, that's fine.

"What?" he asked lowly.

"Kiss me." I could feel him tense up, his muscles in his arm kinda gave it away.

"Wha-what?!" he stuttered, again sounding shocked.

"You heard me..." I gave an evil smile, pulling him closer. My lips met lips; his lips, and again Britain tensed up a little, only to loosen and return it back. We broke after what seemed like hours, and blush covered my face. I was glad actually. I finally let my feelings out.

"A-america." Britain stated, sounding a little unsure of what just happened. I, as well, was confused a little my self of what happened.

"Britain...I." I started, hugging him; since he was close. "I love...you." I confessed slowly, blush covered my face.

He embraced me as well, giving out a small laugh, "I'm glad..." he whispered into my ear. "I love you too." My heart started to race quickly. _He...He likes me too?!_ I thought happily, tightening our embrace.

"I'm glad as well...So glad." I smiled. He cupped my face and turned my head to him for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed! :) Thank you for all the reviews so far! I'm glad you all are enjoying it so far! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I'm so glad for all the reviews I'm getting for my story! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! And, I'm pretty sure this is going to turn out to be a 4 or 5 chapter long fanfic...but we'll see. Anyways, I do not own Hetalia or it's characters. So, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator:<strong>

It was around now a week or so since America was in the hospital, and around four days ago since America and Britain started going out, yes going out! But that was least of America's worries. Since he's been in bed for a week, his legs felt heavy and were starting to fall asleep. The problem was, he couldn't do anything about it.

Since he was 'blind' he couldn't get up without help. As long as he stands for a few minutes to get the blood running, he would fine. Britain on the other hand was worried about America. How was he dealing with the injury?

Was his eyes hurting, itching? When exactly does these bandages come off? Alfred's small scars already seemed to go away. It only seemed like there was only the bandages over his eyes, his beautiful blue-green eyes. A small blush covered his face as he stared at him. _He's so darn cute._ he thought happily.

The doctor came in then, smiling, "Good morning, Alfred. How are you doing today?" It was a girl today, apparently the guy had off.

Alfred tensed up, not knowing the voice. Arthur sighed, grinning, as he leaned forward and grabbed Alfred's hand, "It's alright Alfred. It's just one of the nurses." he explained kindly.

The American loosened up and smiled, "Oh...I see." he stated, then looking to the nurse. "I'm fine, but when can I stand up? My legs feel like they are going to fall asleep."

The nurse smiled, "Well, do you want to get up now?" she asked kindly. America smiled and nodded excitingly. "Alright, let me get someone to help." she said, starting to go out of the room. Alfred's grip tightened, making Britain flinch a little. He knew that Alfred didn't want another stranger.

"Actually ma'am, I'm going to help him." the British man stated, not really giving another choice. The nurse looked to him, surprised, and thought about it for a while.

Seconds later, she smiled, "Alright, I think that can work. We still need someone in here, just in case." she explained, quickly leaving the room to get someone. A minute or two later, another guy nurse came in.

"Hello." he smiled as he entered. "Do you know what you're doing?" he then asked.

"Why, bloody hell I do." Arthur exclaimed confidentially.

His eyes widened and his hands shot up offensively, "O-okay." he stuttered.

Britain looked over to Alfred and smiled, "Are you ready?"

America smiled and sat up, taking the covers off of him. He rotated his feet slowly to the floor and slid them in the slippers that were there. Alfred grabbed Britain's hand and the side of the bed, pushing himself up. His legs ached and he quickly grabbed Britain's shoulders, feeling like he would fall. "Are you alright?" Arthur asked, worried.

The American looked to him and smiled, "I'm fine. I just felt like I was going to fall."

"Alright." a deep blush covered the British man's face up to his ears. He was glad that the bandages covered Alfred's eyes, because his blue eyes...were so, cute and beautiful. He would probably blush a lot more...and Alfred would see it...Not like it would matter...Right?

"Could I try walking?" Alfred then asked. Britain looked to the guy nurse who thought about it. After ten seconds (it seemed) he nodded.

"You may." Britain smiled, but then it went neutral. He was responsible for anything that would happen right now. He had to make sure America, his America, would not get hurt anymore. Britain wanted to be his shield. He never wanted to let go of the small growing country, but he had to one day...He just had to. But he still wanted to grip on him when America left to be independent.

America nodded, and slowly took a step, while Britain stepped back as well. America then moved his other leg and smiled. "I'm walking!" he exclaimed happily. Arthur smiled, but froze when Alfred embraced him.

"Wha-what is it?" Britain asked, his face covered in red.

"It's nothing..." he said, tightening his hug, "I'm just so glad you are here."

Arthur smiled, and blush covered his whole face, "I'm...glad I'm here too." he stuttered, and it was true. Thanks to this small accident, he, the United Kingdom, is now going out with the United States of America. He was there for each step, in the past and now in the present. After a few seconds, a small cough sound came from the nurse. "The bloody hell, Alfred, you can let go!"

A small smile formed on the American as his arms tightened around Britain, making the Britain cringe a little. "Seems like you never change." Alfred smirked.

"Alfred...You have to sit down." Arthur told him, slowly leading him to the bed. The hold on his shoulders tightened a little more out of surprise. "W-what is it?" Britain asked, looking up to him.

"You surprised me."

"Oh, sorry." Alfred stepped back and the two moved to the bed. The bed stopped Alfred from going back anymore, but he was able to then flop down on the bed.

"There we go, now." Arthur smiled, looked to the inpatient looking doctor. "The bloody hell, you can go now." he shooed the doctor out. Arthur furiously closed the door after he was out and turned to the bed.

Alfred looked towards the sound of the door and tilted his head slightly. "Everything okay?" he asked worried.

Arthur looked away, blushing slightly "I'm quiet fine."

"Hmp." Alfred gave out a laugh, "Right." his normal smile appeared.

"Bastard, I said I'm alright, so I'm alright!"

Alfred sighed in agreement, "If ya say so Artie." A slick smile formed on the American's face, knowing the next reaction.

"I told you a thousand times, do not call me Artie!" Arthur stormed, anger strong on his face.

Alfred's smirk turned upside down to a pout, "But you luv it so much!" Arthur flinched, but somehow calmed down. His once angry face was kind once more as his lips slowly turned up for a small smile.

"You slick bastard." he smiled, sitting down next to Alfred. He then sighed, leaning in and putting his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"Long day?" Alfred asked.

"Hm..." Arthur answered.

"I see. How's your work going along?"

"Eh...I'll get to it."

Alfred smiled, knowing Arthur was taking time out of his schedule to be there for him. He reached down to lightly kiss Arthur's forehead.

The smaller nation looked up to him lovingly, "Is that all I get?" He teased.

Alfred laughed, "Of course not." The two met in a small, but loving kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 4! This fanfic will be a possible 6-chapter story, depending on how long Chapter 5 will be. I'm sorry for taking so long in getting these chapters out. I'm very busy with school and musical (which was on April 11-13). So, now I'm going to be a little more free.**

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur:<strong>

Light came into the darkness as I slowly awoke on the padded bench. I yawned as I sat up. Slowly, I gazed around the hospital room to the bed. A sense of peace came over me as I saw Alfred sleeping soundly. Then, I noted the bandages and sorrow overpowered the joyous feeling inside of me.

_I wonder if they change them..._ I thought, curious if Alfred gets new bandages. Just my luck, a nurse came in with a small cart with a roll of bandages and a small trashcan. She looked over to me and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just going to change his bandages. I won't be long."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. Take your time. I just have a few questions." The nurse started taking the bandages off.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked, finally taking them off. There was the face. The peaceful Alfred, sleeping like he was in a beautiful dream. Probably saving someone.

I smiled a little and looked to the nurse who was getting new bandages ready. "Does he have any surgeries or anything?"

The nurse looked up, "No, but he will be examined to see how he's doing. We want to know if his eyes are healing well. Then if so, the bandages can come off and we start to get his eyes used to regular light again. Since he hasn't been in here for a while, the process shouldn't take too long."

"I see...So, if he does get them off...How long is he going to be in the hospital?"

"Well, it should be two to four days, depending on how his eyes are getting used to the light." she explained as she finished putting on the bandages.

"Thank you."

She looked up, "No problem. It's my pleasure helping." With that, she left. A few minutes passed and a familiar grunt came from the bed.

I smiled and moved to the chair near the bed, waiting for Alfred to wake. "Good morning Alfred." I smiled. Ever since this happened, I've seemed more relaxed...I wonder if it's him.

Alfred yawned, showing he was fully awake, "Morning."

I smiled, "Good morning. How do you feel?" I kindly asked.

"The hero feels amazing!" he smiled, stretching his one arm up.

I smiled in return, "A nurse came in and said that your bandages might be coming off soon."

His face seemed to light up, and if the bandages wouldn't be covering his eyes, his eyes would've been wide open. "Really?" he beamed, opening his arms, asking for a hug.

I smiled, going in the embrace. I tensed up a little as he brought me into a tight hug. "Bloody hell, Alfred!" I pushed my arms against him to tell him to loosen his grip.

Loosening his grip, he looked to me confused, "What?"

"You can't fuckin' hug that tight! You could have fucking crushed me!"

He softly smiled, "Don't worry, the hero always knows what he's doing."

I smiled, noticing him becoming more like himself. Over the time he's been in the hospital, he seemed so gloomy. Thankfully, he's getting back to normal…If you call being super hyper and kiddy normal…Though, since Alfred's like that, he's normal. To tell the truth, I like him like that, just don't tell him.

A faint knock was heard at the door. I turned to see…Canada? The small nation held a white bear tightly. "Um…May I come in?" he quietly asked.

"Of course Matthew! Come on in." I smiled, as he walked in and sat down.

Alfred sat up straighter when he heard Matthew's name, "Mattie?" he smiled

"Y-yes?" he responded. Alfred's face lit up and opened his arms.

"Come over here!" the frail nation got up and nervously walked to the bed. He slowly leaned into the taller nation and was brought in a tight embrace. "Oh Mattie, I missed you for so long. Thanks for coming!"

"No problem, Alfred…Once I heard at the Nation Meeting that you got hurt, I just had to check on you." Mattie voiced.

What was going on? I thought I was the only one that had a nickname. Hm, but then again, Alfred always called Mathew Mattie ever since they were young. Wait…Was I – jealous? No, me? Jealous? Ha! I studied the two closer.

They just looked like brothers, embracing. What was I getting so worked up about? Another knock at the door. The three of us looked to the male doctor.

"Sorry, but I must examine his eyes. I would like to ask the two of you to leave the room for a bit, please." He said. Alfred sighed, letting Mathew go as I stood up. We left the room and went to the waiting room and sat down.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Mathew was the first to speak. I was taken back from his question.

"Why, of course he will be. It was his eyes, and knowing him as the hero, will heal quickly." I voiced my thoughts.

The quiet nation bit his lip and looked straight into my eyes, "Yes, but what if he doesn't heal? He would be blind!"

I swallowed hard, knowing this myself, "The bloody hell, I know that very well! I'm just staying positive for him! If that happens, we'll think of something!" I exclaimed harshly.

The smaller nation's eyes widened as he tensed up a little, then he looked away, "Right…Sorry."

I looked to him, seeing him sad like this made me feel bad. What was going on with me? I was becoming aggressive. Was it because of this accident? Was the stress of everything weighing me down? I swallowed, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

In response, Mathew shook his head, "I shouldn't be so negative." He then looked up to me and smiled, "I'm sure he'll be okay."

A few minutes later, the male doctor came to the waiting room. We stood up, anxious to hear the verdict. The doctor smiled, "His bandages will be coming off tomorrow."

A feeling of excitement came over me as a smile came to my face, "Oh, thank you doctor." I exclaimed, "Can I go see him again?" The doctor nodded. I literally sprinted to Alfred's room, busting the door open, and in result Alfred jumped.

"Alfred! Alfred! Did you hear the news?" I excitedly asked.

"My gosh Arthur! Don't scare me like that…" Alfred sighed, calming himself down, "What's the news?"

I threw myself in his arms, "Your bandages are coming off." I embraced him tightly.

He smiled, "Oh my goodness! I'm so glad! Then I can see you again… Your beautiful face, mindless body."

"Oh stop it." My face flushed as I cupped his chin, moving his face to me. I brought my lips to his, and we sat, me next to him on the bed, like that for a couple of minutes. Something red caught my eye at the door.

I looked over in horror to see Mathew, eyes wide and mouth wide open in confusion. "Ma-Mathew?!" Whoops, I forgot Mathew was with. Stupid!

His face then turned to a huge smile, "I knew it! I knew you guys would become a great couple!"

I flinched a little, face pure red, "Wha-?"

Mathew kept his smile, "Don't try and hide the facts. You two have been staring at each other after Alfred's birthday."

_How did he know that?_ I thought, looking to Alfred, "You idiot! How dare you stare at me!" was all I could say.

Alfred smiled, "But you look so cute~" he smirked, bringing me into a hug.

"Wait." I said, pushing him away for a moment, "Why didn't you say sooner about this."

"You would have freaked out, probably when I would tell you." He shyly smirked.

"Why you…" I grabbed his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss, forgiving him of the child-like game of staring, even though I, myself, stared at him too. We broke and I gasped. Mathew!

I looked over to see Mathew gone. "I hope we didn't scare Mathew away." I hoped, feeling bad that he had to watch us…do that.

"I highly doubt that if he told us that." Alfred put his arm around my waist.

"Hm…true." I sighed, putting my head on his shoulder. Soon, my eyes got heavy, and slowly, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kat:** Hey everyone! We're nearing the end of this short fic! It makes me sad to think about it, but it's true. I just want to thank all of you for just staying with the story until the end and those who commented to tell me to keep going. Without you, I would have just given up on this series! :) So, with that, here's chapter 5!

* * *

><p><strong>England:<strong>

It seemed like a normal day, but really the world has a cruel way of turning it around. Today was going to be horrible. It started this morning, when I woke up. I noticed that the nurse was taking off the bandages. She looked to me and smiled.

"Big day, isn't it?" she smiled. At first I was confused, because she didn't put on new bandages, but then I remembered...Today was when Alfred was hopefully going to see again.

"Oh, why yes. Is that why the lights are dimmed?" I asked, noticing the room darker then normal. Silently, she nodded as she started to wheel out the door.

"The doctor will be in in a minute. Please, if he opens his eyes, tell him to slowly do it. Also, please don't turn the lights up or anything because it could hinder his progress."

"I understand." I say, nodding her goodbye. Alfred's progress can completely come down to my cooperation. I need to follow everything the doctor says so it can help Alfred. A few minutes later, the doctor who was in the first day came in.

He nodded to me and then looked over to Alfred. "Looks better then ever. I need you to follow what I say, alright? I observe that Mr. Jones does best when you talk to him and are around."

_Really...I wonder why that is?_ I thought. I mean, we are going out, but I never really saw that myself. I nod to him and stand up. "What shall I do first?"

The doctor makes sure the blinds were not putting a lot of light in the room and then turned to me. "Could you stand right around there so he has a focus point?" he asked, pointing to the end of the bed at the wall. Another nurse entered and nodded to both of us.

"Sorry to bother you, but I wanted to know if you wanted me to man the lights." she asked the doctor.

The doctor nodded, "That would be a lot of help, thank you." Together we all sighed, it comes down to this! "Alright, let's wake him up."

The nurse smiled and went to Alfred, "Mr. Jones? Time to wake up. You have a big day today."

I roll my eyes, knowing that it wouldn't work, so I decide to help, "Alfred, time to wake the bloody hell up!"

Alfred grunts and sits up, eyes still closed. He yawned and then felt his face and smiled, "The bandages! They're off!"

"Yes Mr. Jones. Today's when we're going to help you gradually get your sight back to normal, alright?" the doctor smiled. You might be wondering why this day seems to be going horrible. It's the fact that one wrong step can put Alfred back to square one.

Alfred's face lit up, "May I open my eyes?" My heart somehow started beating faster. I wanted those eyes to open so badly. The need to see those beautiful eyes again was very great, but I needed to stay to plan. I knew I couldn't run to him or anything, I needed to stay still so he could focus on me.

"Yes you may. Slowly now. You may notice in front of you, Mr. Kirkland is standing in front of your bed. Try to focus on him, but not too much because you're in the dark." The nurse kindly explained.

I bit my lip, for some reason, I was nervous. I took a deep breath and looked at Alfred. Slowly, his lids opened to reveal blue eyes and look to me. I slightly gasp, trying hard not to embrace him and stay put. I smile to him and his surprised face turns into a huge smile. "I can see you, finally."

I smiled, forcing my eyes not to tear up. I was waiting too long for this, and now, I want to see everything in bright light so I can see those beautiful eyes. The doctor smiled, "Good, that means you have healed real well. Are you ready for brighter light?"

Alfred nodded, "The hero's ready for anything!" he smiled. The doctor nodded to the nurse at the lights whom then brightened the lights slightly. It seemed the room lit up more and more every time until eventually the lights were fully on and the sunlight was shining brightly in the room.

The doctors smiled, "Well, this only means good news. You can leave the hospital tomorrow." The man exclaimed. I froze in joy, finally he was coming out!

Alfred gasped as he smiled hugely, "Oh thank you." The doctors nodded and left Alfred and I staring at each other. Alfred snickered, "You know you can move now."

"I-I know, you git." I moved to Alfred, staring into those beautiful blue eyes as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I can leave tomorrow…and that means I'm all yours." He smiled, hugging me tightly around the waste.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead lightly, "I know. I'm so glad you can get out of this place."

Alfred looked up to me, a little depressed, "Is that all I get after not getting to see you for around a month?" he pouted.

I laughed, "No, no…you silly git, you need to be patient." I smiled as our lips met. Something was different about this kiss, though. Was it more passionate? More loving? More…wanting? I could tell Alfred really wanted to see me just by how this kiss was so unexplainable. I wasn't one to talk, though, since I wanted to see him again.

Alfred, after we broke, pulled me into a hug, but then pulled me away. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried. At first, I didn't know what he was worried about until I felt a tear falling down my cheek to my shirt.

"Nothing, it's just…I wanted to see you so badly." I cried. He smiled and pulled me into another hug.

"I know…I really wanted to get better so I could see you. It's been too long, Arthur."

"Yes, it has." I sighed. I felt him move my head slightly to let his lips meet mine. This day was the most beautiful miracle that has happened in forever. Thankfully the world turned everything to a good beautiful day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Wow guys. I can't believe this is the 'last' chapter! I really am getting quiet emotional about this one. I've enjoyed writing UsUk so much that I might write another! I hopefully will after I finish some chapters for my other fanfics. So, before we get started with the finale, I just wanted to thank everyone. Thanks for all the comments, really it helps me move forward. Second, thanks to all who favorited the fanfic or followed! I feel like this is one of my most popular fic ever written on this site. Thank you all so much! Now, with further or do, here's the finale! Enjoy~

P.S.: This is a very short finale because there will be another finale! Sadly since it'll be of different rating, I will have to create another story for it or make a new chapter. I will tell you when the ending is out! It's basically adding on to what happened...But this is the final chapter. (Sorry if that's confusing) Thanks again! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Arthur's POV:<strong>

It was finally the day! Bright, clear skies lit up the world. The warmth was perfect! I waited anxiously outside the hospital doors. Finally, Alfred was coming out of the hospital! It almost feels like a fairy tale, or one of those fanfics people write. (sorry XD I had to)

The automatic doors open, and two nurses and the male doctor followed a fully recovered Alfred. The scene was too perfect, bringing tears in my eyes. Oh, shut up! I can get emotional too! With tears of joy running down my face, I literally leaped into his arms.

"Whoah, there! What if I fell?" Alfred joked, putting his arms under my butt to support me.

I kissed his forehead, "I trusted you wouldn't." He looked up to me like a dog who lost his toy.

"Is that all I get? You would think that I would get more since I just came out of the hospital." he jokingly sulked.

I rolled my eyes, smirking, "Alright. I guess you were a good boy." Leaning down, my lips met his. It seemed like the whole world stopped just for this moment. Slowly, my ears came of sense of clapping. We broke and looked towards the nurses. They all were smiling and clapping at us.

The male doctor came up to us, and Alfred set me down. He nodded, "Well, congratulations Alfred Jones. You officially fully healed in record time. I hope to not see you in a while." he smiled and continued, "You both take care. If your eyes start hurting again, or your vision seems to blur, go see your eye doctor."

We both nodded. "Thank you doctor, so much." I say, shaking his hand.

"Pleasure. Now, take care you two." he waved us off as we walked hand and hand to the car. We smiled to each other and snuggled close.

"Welcome back." I say quietly, laying my head on his shoulder.

He smiled, "It's great to be back."


End file.
